There is a critical need for the development of new methods to treat and prevent cancer. There is some good news in that there is an increasing number of both therapeutic and preventive agents with new mechanisms of action that are lining up to be brought into clinical trials. However, at a time of so much innovation in the basic science aspects of new therapy/preventive agent development, there is a very serious shortage of translational/clinical investigators who can actually design and conduct clinical trials to match the attributes of the new agents. To address this serious issue, the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) and the American Society of Clinical Oncology (ASCO) jointly organized a Workshop entitled "Methods in Clinical Cancer Research" which has been supported partially by the National Cancer Institute over the past eight years. Support is requested in this application to continue conducting this highly successful Workshop. The overall purpose of the Workshop is to provide a weeklong intensive training experience for young clinical investigators. The Workshop is focused on providing the necessary background knowledge in methods for excellent design and conduct of clinical trials. As will be seen in this renewal, the vast majority of graduates of the Workshop have stayed in patient-oriented and translational research. The specific aim of this proposal (modified slightly from the original proposal) includes: 1) To hold an annual Workshop entitled "Methods in Clinical Cancer Research" to train a group of young clinical investigators in methods in the design and conduct of clinical trials. Training young oncologists in his area should help assure that new therapeutic or preventive agents are tested in the clinic in as sound and as rapid a manner as possible. 2) To evaluate the Workshop by determining the percentage of Workshop graduates who (a) stay in patient-oriented research; (b) meet the other objectives of the workshop (e.g., completion of their protocols, etc.). This Workshop is offered to young oncologists (from any discipline of oncology) who are just completing their training (approximately 75% of the student body) or who have recently begun their initial faculty position (approximately 25% of student body). Stringent criteria are in place to select students for the Workshop. An outstanding group of experienced clinical investigators and teachers (role models) has been assembled to teach the Workshop in a setting that maximizes contact between students and their teacher mentors. Several innovative teaching techniques are utilized in the Workshop, including the requirement that the students complete both a protocol concept sheet and a complete protocol before the end of the Workshop. This is accomplished under intensive supervision in protocol development groups by accomplished clinical trialists in a variety of oncologic specialties and experts in biostatistics, ethics, and survivorship. Finally, a proven evaluation system is in place to make sure that the Workshop will meet its objectives.